Till Death do Us Part
by Faith-o-saurus
Summary: Slade and Starfire's wedding. UL universe. One-shot.


**Wedding Time for Slade and Starfire! I'm excited. Hope you enjoy!**

**Again, light-hearted and at the Venice home.**

* * *

Starfire stood in front of the guest room's mirror. She insisted that she stayed in the room over night, for not seeing each other for the night before the wedding was an 'earthly tradition' she wished to do.

At the moment she was still in her night clothes, which consisted of a pastel pink shimmery silk nightgown that came to mid thigh, a blood red embroidered silk robe that reached her feet, and a pair of Ugg slippers. She went over to the small vanity over in the corner of the room, of which she insisted Slade put in there. She sat down, ready to get to work on her hair and makeup, no friends for help for obvious reasons.

_The life of an assassin's fiancee._

She then reveled in the fact that by the end of the day, she would be his wife. Wintergreen had offered to take care of Alessandra for the day and when they went on their honeymoon for a week. She felt bad about it, but he assured her that he loved children, and he was more than happy to take on the task.

She decided to do her hair first. She had spent most of the night and early morning deciding the exact hairstyle and makeup she would be using. She had bought a variety of magazines, ranging from _Harper's Bazaar_ to _Allure, _and while searching through every magazine carefully she managed to paint her toes and nails to perfection, in a lovely pink pastel. She plugged in the medium-sized barrel curling iron and waited for it to heat up. As she waited, she looked in the mirror for any flaws in her complection and any small imperfection in her hair that she would have to fix. The more she looked, the worse she felt about herself - something most likely caused by nerves - so she looked away, seeing if the curling iron was ready.

After it was hot enough, she curled each lock of hair almost mechanically, too caught up in her thoughts to completely pay attention any more. The more she thought about walking down the aisle in a couple of hours, the more nervous she got. It wasn't that she didn't want to get married - oh, she _definitely_ did - she just hoped Slade was ready as well. She was going through what every bride usually goes through; nerves, doubts, etc. She took a deep breath and rid all bad thoughts from her mind and focused on Slade himself. He was such a wonderful man, inside and out, despite the bad things he has done to society. She remembered after the adventure of the end of the universe, she was talking to Robin about his exhibition with Slade when he was going to find Raven. He told her about how he said that he wasn't such a bad guy once you got to know him, and laughed at the absurdity of the sentence. He didn't think anyone would think Slade wasn't a bad guy. Well he thught wrong; _horribly_ wrong.

Her thoughts then turned to her daughter; her beautiful six month old daughter, with her light hair and green eyes. Slade had definitely proven himself as a father, helping her out through out the rough nights, and helping with the changings and taking the child off of her hands so she could take a nap. She had never felt more love for when than when she saw the two of them together, him playing with her, and her giggling. She saw the love in his eyes when he was with his daughter, like he had never been so happy. So happy that he actually had the chance to _be_ happy again. She smiled to herself.

the curling was finally done, and now she was taking two sides of her hair and pinning it up, making a half updo with some body. She twisted in some diamond hair jewels to complete it. She sprayed some hairspray and checked it thoroughly in the mirror, satisfied. Now, for the makeup. At this point, she had rid all thoughts from her mind, keeping her concentration on the products in front of her. The last thing she wanted was to look like a clown on her wedding day. She swept a sheer auburgine shadow over her lids, and applied black liquid liner on her top lashline and half of the bottom. She swept on some mascara and rosy blush, and then applied a healthy coat of rose-colored lipstick on. She picked up her Marc Jacobs _Daisy_ perfume and sprayed it on the insides of her wrists and neck. She stared at her image a little longer, and then stood up shakily.

She went over to her dress. It was a long and flowy ivory dress. There were beads adorning parts of it, and the top half was a strapless mermaid style. She carefully stepped into the elegant dress, and put on a silver diamond necklace and diamond stud earrings. She hooked her long veil onto the back part of her hair and slipped on her ivory open-toed shoes. She sat down on the bed, staring at the blank wall. She wanted to get down to the ceremony more than anything, now the nervousness turning to pure excitement. she smiled to nothing in particular, still not believing this was happening. So long ago, the man she was about to marry was her arch nemesis. He had tortured Robin, almost killed her and her friends, helped a friend betray them all, and was part of the reason for the end of the universe. Thinking over it all, it was a miracle that she was sitting here today. If she had somehow ended up in the past and explained the past two and a half years, they would have laughed beyond control. Probably even Slade. Okay, not laugh, but he would definitely raise an eyebrow to _that_. Now that she thought about it, before their seeing of each other, they had never really been in any contact with each other. She didn't even think he ever said her name in any of those times with her friends. She giggled to herself.

"Miss Kori? Are you ready for the ceremony?" recognized the voice as that of Wintergreen, and quickly made her way to the door and opened it.

"Oh yes! I am most excited to begin. Please, let us make our way down." She smiled and Wintergreen and then cooed at her daughter, who was currently in his arms.

"Right this way, then." She followed him down the steps and to the back door. She looked out and saw the beautiful arch put near the middle of the garden. She grinned as she was Slade up at the small alter of which the priest had recommended to put up. She noticed how handsome he looked in his crisp tux, his hair tamed nicely. He seemed to be the picture perfect image of a successful business man. Handsome, pristine, and intelligent. Wintergreen went over to the double doors and opened one at a time with his free hand, locking them back.

"Are you ready?" She took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, I am." Wintergreen smiled and walked in front of her.

"All right. When I signal, you may go down." She nodded and bit her lip, watching him walk all the way down and to Slade's side, cooing to the child to keep her busy. He looked to Starfire and nodded his head, beckoning her down. She took another deep breath and walked to the entrance to outside. She saw Slade turn to look at her, and smiled. He smiled back, taking in all of her. She heard the soft music start to play in the background, and she made her way down the pathway up to her husband-to-be. Once she made it up to him, he leaned close to her and whispered.

"_You look beautiful._"

She smiled up and him and stepped back, looking at the priest. The tall older man began to speak.

"Today we are gathered here to bind you in holy matrimony. As there is no one but one friend here, I believe asking if anyone objects would not matter." He smiled at the couple and they smiled back, Alessandra clapping and giggling in the background.

"Let us begin right away with the vows, then." He nodded to them, and then turned serious.

"Koriand'r, repeat after me. 'I, Koriand'r, take you, Slade Wilson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part'."

She smiled up at Slade. "I, Koriand'r, take you, Slade Wilson, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part." She sighed and nodded slightly. The priest then turned to Slade.

"All right, Slade, repeat after me. 'I, Slade Wilson, take you, Koriand'r, to by my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part.'" Slade nodded and looked Starfire in the eyes.

"I, Slade Wilson, take you, Koriand't, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward, until death do us part." He smiled softly at Starfire.

"And now the rings." The priest handed Starfire Slade's ring, and Slade Starfire's. She slowly slid the ring on Slade's left ring finger, gently squeezing his hand. He repeated the action, placing the ring above her engagement ring. They held each other's hands and looked back to the priest.

"I now pronounce you man and wife; you may now kiss the bride." The priest smiled at the newly weds as Slade leaned in to give his wife a passionate kiss. They broke apart and smiled, Starfire, bringing her arms around Slade's neck. Wintergreen clapped, soon followed by their small daughter. The priest stepped down from the alter and turned to the two.

"Congratulations. May your life together be wonderful." Both said their thanks and the priest left the family to themselves.

"Oh! I cannot believe we are now wed." Slade chuckled and held onto Starfire tightly.

"Me either, but I love the feeling already." She nodded vigorously in agreement looking over to her daughter.

"Mommy and daddy are married Alessandra!" She beamed at her daughter, and the small child giggled at her mother's excitement. She slowly lifted from Wintergreen's arms and to her mother's, who beamed down at her.

"You fly so well, my bumgorf!" She cuddled the girl to her chest, and Slade wrapped his arms around Starfire from behind.

"Now we really are the perfect family."

* * *

**Yay! They're married! This one-shot gave me happy feelings :)**

**Now, one question. Well, two.**

**any of you be interested in reading a particularly steamy one-shot of Slade and Starfire's honeymoon?**

**other wonderful ideas would you like to be written about the two in the form of a one-shot?**

**Hugs and kisses to you all. R&R!**


End file.
